Stalker in Sight
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: Jacob's Bella's best friend, Edward is Bella's stalker, and Jacob can't help but find the whole situation amusing. When Jacob decides to step in how will things unwind for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I apologize to my readers of my other Twilight fanfic. I lost inspiration for it for a while after the chapters I had written were deleted because my stupid pc got a virus -sniffle- But I'll try to get back on it as quickyl as I can :) As for this story, I hope you enoy it! Also, I do NOT own twilight.

**_Chapter One:_**

A frustrated growl was heard seconds before Bella entered his room, hair ruffled and hands bawled into a fist to her sides. Eyes sparkling in amusement, Jacob closed the book he was reading on his bed and set it next to him, watching in interest as his friend paced back and forth as she mumbled incoherent words under her breath. At times she would pause mid step and either flex her hands or yank her hair in anger.

"Something wrong Bells?" He piped up.

Snapping her head towards him, she sneered. "Wrong? Wrong! Yes there's something wrong Jacob! It's that stupid Edward Cullen!" She practically shouted.

He hummed at the name and nodded in recognition. "Again? What did he do this time?"

"This time? No. More like every single day twenty-four seven." She hissed. "I caught him in my room again this morning, god knows how! And who knows how long he had been there this time. Then in class he asked my science partner to switch with him and he's been asking me out constantly. I mean, can't the guy get a hint! And besides, he's a vampire that sparkles!" She screeched, almost in hysterics. "Sparkles for crying out loud!" she almost broke down crying. "Why couldn't I have the fortune of him being one of those vampires that disintegrate in the sunlight? I mean, then I could just lure him out into the sun and vwuala! Problem solved. But no, I get a sparkling vampire stalker who set his sights on me the first day I arrived here in forks and somehow manages to sneak into my room every night while I'm asleep."

As his friend continued to rant about her stalker, Jacob couldn't help but find her situation the most amusing thing he had ever seen in his life. At the sound of laughter coming from his mouth, Bella shot him a glare and began to chase him around the house, declaring and promising him his death.

"Only if you can catch me Bells." He laughed at Bella who had tripped on air and fallen to the ground face first. As she pushed herself up he turned and began running again.

* * *

**a/n: **I hope you liked it! Please comment to tell me what you think of this tid bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Although he had heard of him, Jacob had never actually met the infamous Edward Cullen Bella always spoke about.

As he sat at his table eating a bowl of frosted flakes for breakfast -Bella across from him due to the fact that the two of them had been staying the night at each other's house randomly- he pondered about this certain revelation. He only knew about the Cullen through the pack and Bella, and both parties seemed to pin him as a villain. He could understand why though, what with what he'd heard and what not, but still it would be like to see how the guy looked. If only to see if he was really as bad looking as Bella said he was.

Shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, he swallowed and asked, "Hey Bells, mind if I go with you to school today to meet Cullen?"

Bella's mild cheerful exterior did a one-eighty. Groaning, she slouched in her chair and shot Jacob a withering look. "Really Jacob? Did you seriously have to bring his name up and ruin my breakfast?"

Chuckling, Jacob gave her a smile and shrugged his shoulders in a sort of apology.

"Anyway, don't you have school today too?" She questioned raising a brow in amusement.

"Ah," he waved his hand nonchalantly. "Skipping one day won't matter. I'll have Quil tell me what they reviewed in class."

Huffing, Bella crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You shouldn't rely on Quil so much for your school work. He's not going to be there to help you all your life you know." She stated plainly.

"I know, I know. You don't need to scold me Bells." Rolling his eyes, he rested his head on his hand and stared at her. "So, can I go with you or not?"

"Sam won't like the idea of you skipping school. You know how he is about your education."

"Speaking of your boyfriend; how is he? Rather, how are you guys doing?"

After Bella's arrival back to Forks, Jacob had gradually become her best friend. They became so close that in a matter of a few weeks Bella had been told about the pack's secret. When Jacob introduced her to the pack, Sam, miraculously, imprinted on her, much to Leah's dismay and everyone else's surprise. The two had been going out ever since. Sam had been the one who had warned her about the Cullens, telling her she should stay away from them after having smelled their stench on her.

"He's good and we're doing fine." She beamed, eyes twinkling. "We're actually going to go on a date tomorrow."

"Awesome. Glad you to hear you're both doing so great."

"How could we not?" she giggled. "We're soul-mates after all."

"Right right, just worrying is all. Leah hasn't tried anything again has she?"

Leah, broken hearted as she was, she managed to feel more anger and hatred for Bella than she did the loss of her now ex-boyfriend Sam. One time she had actually tried to push Bella off of a cliff when they were all hanging out together cliff diving. Bella, obviously, was there solely to hang out with Sam, not participate in their rather dangerous activities. Thankfully Paul had managed to snag Bella in time as she fell backwards, rescuing her from a disastrous fall that could have lead to her impending death.

"Nah, nothing lately. She just glares at me now, sneers and throws insults." She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Ok. If you say so." Then he remembered that his initial question had yet to be answered and repeated it once more.

Sighing, Bella conceded. "Fine, but just for today." She stated strongly. Grabbing her fork she continued to finish the food she had left at the beginning of the conversation in order to leave. If they didn't leave soon, she would be late for school and he…well…he would be scolded not only by his father and his pack for skipping school, but by Bella as well for making her late.

* * *

_A/N:_ So? What do you think? Well, I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think so far through review! Thanks! –smile-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added the story to your favorite! I'm always happy to know that people actually like the story –smile- On another note, I hope all of you are enjoying it and I hope you have a Happy New Years!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Thankfully they managed to arrive to school just in time, if not a few minutes early. Following Bella to the office, they came up with a quick lie about him wanting to check out the school to see if he wanted to transfer so that they would give him a visitor's pass, allowing him to accompany Bella to all of her classes with just a flash of his pass.

Bella turned as her name was called out loudly while they walked through the halls. A girl with brown hair curled at the bottom came running to them, a bright smile on her face. "Hey Bella, how are you?" Without giving her time to reply, the girl continued, turning to Jacob with a brighter smile. "I didn't know you had such a cute friend Bella. I'm Jessica." She stuck out her hand.

Sharing a look with Bella, Jacob forced a smile onto his face and shook Jessica's hand. "Jacob Black, nice to meet you."

"Oh I've heard a lot about you! You're Bella's bff right?"

"Right," He raised a brow at Bella who snorted, a smile on her lips.

"Awesome. We should so hang out to get to know each other. You know, a friend of a friend is also a friend and all. How about after school today?"

"Actually," he cut in hastily, now knowing if she would continue to rant or not and give him no option but to go with whatever plan she wanted to set up for him and her. "I'm kind of busy today. Maybe another day?"

Looking slightly put out for a split second, Jessica smiled and nodded. "Sure, I totally understand. Here's my number," she snatched his hand, grabbed a pen from her pocket, and began to scribble a number on the palm of his hand. "call me whenever you're free. Ta-ta!" With that she scampered off with a bounce to her step.

"That," he turned to Bella. "was strange. Are all your Forks friends as…peppy as her?"

"Well…kinda. But it's just how they are."

Nodding, he continued to follow her to her first class, finding himself amused as more than half of the school greeted his friend as they passed them. Bella had talked about people going gaga over her, but who know that becoming so popular so quickly was possible?

Halting in front of a classroom, Bella motioned to the door. "Welcome to my first period class: English." She opened the door and urged him inside. As he stepped inside everyone in the class turned from their friends to stare in curiosity. He scurried to the teacher who sat at a desk waiting for the class to begin and showed him the pass. Nodding, the teacher just told him to take a seat wherever he wanted and left it at that.

"Sheesh, great teacher you've got there." Jacob muttered sarcastically as he took a seat next to Bella.

Snickering behind her hand, brown eyes sparkled as they watched him. "Well what would you expect from a teacher that has to teach in gloomy Forks? Did you expect him to be Mr. Cheer-a-lot?"

"Oh ha-ha, yeah, that's what I expected alright." He shoved her playfully, sticking his tongue at her childishly.

"How immature!" She cried dramatically. "What are you? Five? Don't you stick your tongue out at me young man." She scolded with a smile, wagging her finger at him.

Pouting and crossing his arms, Jacob continued to play along. "Sorry. I didn't know such a witch was my mother." He smirked.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I never said you were an _ugly_ witch."

"But that's the type you were thinking about weren't you?" She thumped him in the back of the head.

As their bickering continued, the class watched on in slight confusion and amusement. The two of them were like a comedy duo solely for them, and they would enjoy it as much as they could before class began.

As the bell rang and everyone turned to the front, Jacob and Bella becoming silent, they never noticed a pair of narrowed hazel eyes watching them, jealousy and rage making them brighter as they watched the two friends interact.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh. I guess I could have continued this chapter to make it a bit longer, but I have to go right now, so I cut it short. I hope all of you liked it. Please review if you can –smile-

Also, do you think I should take more time in updating new chapters? I've been updating every day :s


End file.
